


Happy Roy/Dick Fluff

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Dick cuddling in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Roy/Dick Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil, GIMP
> 
> For Derry, because she had a really crappy week. (BTW, the pose is mostly based on a photo I got from some wallpaper site.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
